Happenings
by Inge
Summary: S/X. Spike loves Xander, and vice versa. Spike accepts, Xander doesn't. And you know Spike..... *Chapter 4 is on! I beg for reviews...*
1. Like huh?

Title: Happenings (part one)  
Author: Inge   
Email: inge3000@hotmail.com   
Feedback: The source of successful writing! So please, don't mind if I beg. Please! Send it all, positive and negative, to inge3000@hotmail.com   
Summary: Just a basic Spike/Xander piece of slash. Not really great for young readers, see rating and warnings.   
Warnings: Sex, violence, slash, so don't read if you are either too young or easily offended.   
Rating: I suck at rating. I think R / NC-17, for sex and violence.   
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns. I envy him for it. I only use them for my personal pleasure and abuse.   
Note: Am inspired by all the S/X slash on the www. I adore it. So, I write it. World beware, for I have found my destiny! Well, just enjoy the story and please let me know what you think of it! I adore feedback, good and bad.   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
And we stare each other down  
Like victims in the grind   
Probing all the weakness   
And hurt still left behind   
And we cry   
The tears of pearls  
  
A dark alley at nighttime. Spike was just standing there, waiting for Xander. Oh yes, he was sure Harris would show up. After all, he'd seen the look in his eyes when they were together, wanting the same Spike did. Sort of.   
  
Is love really the tragedy  
The way you might describe   
Or would a thousand lovers   
Still leave you cold inside?   
Make you cry   
The tears of pearls   
  
Spike's thoughts went back to last night, at the Bronze. He only went there for some fun, most definitely not to see bloody Xander Harris. Well, a little bit. Either way, they practically jumped into each other, and Spike could see in Harris's eyes that he didn't expect Spike to be there. They laughed, and played some pool. Spike won. Well, that wasn't too hard 'cause Xander wasn't paying attention to the game.   
At the end of the evening, they ended up kissing in the same alley Spike was waiting for Xander now.  
  
Your kisses are like pearls  
So different and so rare   
But anger stole the jewels away   
And love has left you bare   
Make you cry   
These tears of pearls   
  
Spike smiled vaguely at that thought, which was most pleasant. How long has he been fantasising about those beautiful lips, and that astonishing body? Must be at least several months. But after they kissed for a while, Xander backed away shocked, and had run off into the night. Leaving Spike there upset and confused. Spike finally went home, to his crypt, but hadn't been able to sleep for a few hours. He had made up this plan, and was anxious on accomplishing it now.   
  
Well I could be the tired joker   
Pour my heart to get you in   
Sacrifice my happiness   
Just so I could win   
Maybe cry   
These tears of pearls   
  
~~~  
  
Xander wasn't planning on going until 10 minutes ago. Yes, he liked Spike a lot, and yes, he liked the kissing part. Still, it was Spike. Evil vampire. Chipped, but a vampire. And had he mentioned he might be… well, not heterosexual?   
Which is something you have to get used to, especially when you're name is Xander Harris and you live on the Hellmouth. Coping with demons is one thing; coping with your sexuality being a teenager is another.   
  
But his curiosity was stronger than his shame for kissing Spike, so he had just grabbed his coat and went to the alley to meet Spike. The legendary alley where his lips had touched Spike's. Which was, well, great. But weird. Major weird! Then again, he lived on the Hellmouth as said before, it wasn't that weird. Besides, Buffy dated a vampire for like two years. Of course, Angel had a soul, but he was still a vampire.  
  
Back to subject: Spike. And Spike's lips.  
Those wonderful lips he had wanted to feel for so long. His feelings for Spike had only grown since Anya broke up with him two months ago, totally unexpected.   
  
He and Anya were watching TV, and all of a sudden, Anya stood up and said:  
  
"I just have to say it right now 'cause there will never be a good moment. I'm breaking up with you, because we would never work out well. I'm sorry, you were a great boyfriend."  
  
And with those words, she turned around and walked out of the door, leaving Xander there. She had come back to the apartment the next day to pick up her stuff, and told him she found a place of her own.   
  
He had been thinking about Spike more and more after that night, feeling a deep desire growing inside of him. But he kept refusing it, ashamed of his feelings. Eventually, he ended up kissing Spike in the alley he was heading to now. And feeling very regretful about the kissing part. He felt confused; what did Spike want exactly? You could never be sure what Spike meant. Maybe he had good intentions, maybe bad. Truth to be told, Xander didn't care. He just liked being with Spike.   
  
~~~  
  
Spike started pacing. Whelp was coming close now, Spike could smell him. Catching the scent of Xander made his mind fly back to the note he had send to Xander. He wrote him the following:  
  
Xander,   
  
Would like to meet you tonight, in the alley. Got some things to tell you.   
Will get things figured out. See you there.   
Spike   
  
He made the note as vague as possible, knowing that Xander wouldn't fail to know which alley Spike meant.   
He almost went nuts when he thought about Harris. Secretly admiring him, caressing the few times they patrolled together. He had never thought he had a chance until that night. Knowing now that Harris at least didn't back off, but made the first move and making Spike crazy, was enough for Spike to know that Harris wanted more. So, this time, he was going to take Xander whether he liked it or not. No questions asked, ha bloody ha.   
  
He lit another cigarette but stopped the pacing. It made even him crazy after a while, and maybe he could hear Harris coming when he was sitting quietly.   
  
~~~  
  
Xander thought about him and Spike. He never thought he would ever dare to kiss Spike, let alone Spike answering it! Well, they were both a little drunk. Okay, a lot drunk. But they had fun that night, didn't they? And stupid me had to spoil it all by kissing Spike!   
  
He could slap himself right now, but he had better things to do. Thinking about what to say to Spike, because he was coming close to the alley now, and he still had no idea what Spike wanted from him. Maybe he just had to kiss Spike again, and get things sorted out.   
God, he wanted Spike so much, but it was so wrong. He had hoped for a while that Spike felt the same, but he'd given up hope soon after. What would Spike see in him, the regular Joe of the group? He hoped to get things straightened out when he talked to Spike.   
  
~~~  
  
Why wouldn't bloody Harris hurry up? He was so close now, and Spike was getting more and more excited. Xander was slowly walking towards the alley, as if he was hesitating. Spike really hoped that Xander didn't chicken out and head back home. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he couldn't feel Harris tonight, caress him, show him the new, improved Spike…   
  
He had met a demon right before he went to the bronze, one of the ugly, slimy kind. But Spike had seen a picture of it in one of Giles' books when researching, and the demon was able to grant wishes. To a certain point, cause it wasn't one of the most powerful wish-demons, but it was enough for Spike.   
  
He had only one wish at that moment, and that was Xander to love him. But since wishes can never be used for love, he chose the next best thing: getting the chip out of his brains.   
  
It made him crazy, not being able to bite at all. So, he approached the demon and he had asked him to help. The demon helped, no price charged, and Spike headed to the Bronze planning to feed. By the time he got to the Bronze, he saw Xander and decided there were better things to do. Ending up in an alley kissing Xander, Spike didn't complain.  
  
What Spike didn't know, was that the demon actually did have a price. He just never let the customers know, until they had forgotten about the deal. Then, the demon would come and take its toll. And Spike had no idea. He was just standing there, waiting for Xander.  
  
Lost in thought, he didn't hear him approach and suddenly the two men were standing there, facing each other with different expressions on their faces. Spike's surprised, excited, and a little scared that Xander would run away again. And Xander's, unsure of what to do or to say, and also a little scared of Spike's intentions, good or bad. Two men, enemies to death at first, but later on starting to like each other.  
And through time, love found itself a place in between the two man which were now friends, despite the fact that both were denying their feelings.   
  
"So…" Xander said uncertain, "will you tell me why the hell you wanted me to come here for?"   
  
Hesitant smile from Xander's side, sarcastic and satisfied grin from Spike's.   
  
"Oh yes, I'm going to show you -exactly- why you're here."   
  
With those words, Spike pushed Xander up to the wall behind him. He lost himself when he smelled Xander so close to him.   
  
"You see Harris, I'm not the same vampire I was when we last met."   
  
Xander swallowed. "O, really? I haven't really noticed any changes at your side. And would you please let me go now, thanks?"   
  
Xander was startled, he had expected anything but this.  
  
"Listen, Spike, if this is about… What we did last time when we were here? When we were both drunk? If that's the case, well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't…"  
  
Spike smiled, he couldn't help but being a little touched by Xander's words, worried that Spike would think he was crazy.   
  
"Hush pet, stop the babbling. It's okay, you don't have to explain."   
  
Spike grinned; the kid had more balls than he thought.   
  
"Okay," said Xander, interrupting Spike's thoughts, "now we've got that figured out, could you put me on the floor again so we can talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about."   
  
He started to struggle, and was more annoyed when Spike didn't let go but just held him there.   
  
"Well, I happen to like this position, so if you don't mind I'm just going to keep you there for a while. And if you quit the bloody struggling it doesn't hurt as much, so be quiet okay? You see, the 'changes', as you just called it, are not visible from the outside. You must remember the little bugger in here?"   
  
He pointed at his head, and enjoyed the sight of Xander's expression changing from annoyed to shocked.  
  
"By the looks of it, you do. Then you must be as pleased as I am when I tell you I got the nasty thing out?"   
  
Abruptly he let Xander go, which just dropped on the floor. He bend over, and pulled Xander up.   
  
"Listen Harris, whether you like it or now, I want you. I started to feel more for you than I first wanted, but I gave in to it. I'm going to make you do the same. No bloody metal chip in my head to stop me, so I'm just going to take you here, now and violently. I'm going to show you things you never knew, and make you like it. I'm going to make you beg to me for release, and when you do I won't give it until I feel like it."  
  
He couldn't hold himself back anymore, so he kissed Xander passionately, and then backed away to see the look on Harris's face.   
  
Xander was shocked, though deep inside very pleased. But he still held back. He wasn't sure if Spike either did all this because he felt the same, or to get Xander to make a fool out of himself and humiliate him in front of his friends afterwards. Which was what you came to expect from Spike, if you knew him. But Xander began to think the Scoobies didn't know Spike at all.  
  
The moment seemed to last for hours, and Xander made his decision. What did he have to loose? His friends made jokes about him already, and he wasn't planning to hide his feelings forever, so he just looked at Spike once more and kissed those delicious lips again.   
  
Spike smiled silently. He was glad Xander didn't struggle anymore, because he wasn't planning on hurting. At least not in a non-sexual way. When it came to his 'nummy treat', he wanted to make Harris bloody scream. And hell knew Spike could do that, with almost a hundred-and-thirty years of experience, with men and women. He was going to take fucking Harris here and now, and nothing was going to stop them.   
  
Spike closed his eyes and forced his tongue in Xander's mouth, who willingly accepted it. He pulled himself a little bit closer to Xander, and couldn't help but moan. Their bodies were so close together, and he could feel Xander's arousal, as big as his own. Their mouths slightly parted, and Spike hissed for the breath he didn't need.   
  
He smiled slightly, and Xander whispered in his ear: "We better get back to the apartment, or any regular guy would have a great show."   
  
The moment he'd said it he knew it wasn't in the rules of Spike's game that they were playing now. And indeed, Spike said:   
  
"Let them watch. Wouldn't you do the exact same thing? Besides, I made a promise moments ago, and a vampire never breaks his bloody promises…"  
  
The cool tongue was making his entry in Xander's warm mouth again, and this time they both moaned.  
  
"Turn around pet, I'm going to make you wish you didn't feel the way you do, I'm going to make you see stars and after that you'll do the same to me."   
  
Xander was still a little confused with the experience of Spike's tongue in his mouth. Thoughts as raping went through his mind, but he quickly pushed them away and surrendered to Spike's tongue, which was now making a trace down Xander's cheek when he ordered him to turn around.   
  
So he did, and he felt cool fingers trace his spine slowly, too slowly, and eventually pull his sweater over his head. Xander shivered by the touch of the cold night air on his naked skin, and he waited for Spike's next move. Trembling with desire, he longed for Spike so much. And he had been for so long, he just didn't realize it until now. Even if Spike would kill him after he had good shag, it would be worth it. It would so be worth it. He murmured when Spike's hands touched his back, and slowly making their way to Xander's pants. If he just hurried up, because he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer.   
  
Spike felt really satisfied with himself, knowing that he was gonna have a new playmate soon. He slowly moved his hands to Xander's groin, and he grinned when Xander almost shouted out his pleasure. Then he backed off, and enjoyed Xander's confused look.   
  
Xander wondered why Spike stopped so suddenly. But he could feel the tension in the air, and he knew Spike wasn't finished, not just yet. But he wasn't sure what Spike's next step would be… Spike slowly moved towards Xander, and placed his lips in Xander's neck.   
  
"Isn't this what you always wanted?" he whispered, "Didn't you always feel bad about being regular? Buffy is the slayer, Willow and Tara witches, then Dawn as the key… I know, you're loyal and you have a pure heart, but you're still normal. And you wanna be different. Special. I can give you that."   
  
Xander, whose mind was still blurred by everything that was happened, nodded.   
  
"Yes…" Spike vamped out, but didn't let Xander that. "Do you want me to?" And when Xander nodded again, he whispered: "Alexander Lavelle Harris, you're mine. Forever." And with those words he sank his teeth in Xander's neck.   
  
To be continued! 


	2. Shock

Disclaimer: The usual yaddayadda. Just please review, I need it bad! *g*  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Xander slowly opened his eyes. He had absolutely no idea what had happened to him since Spike… Well, since Spike bit him. He tried to get up, but he gave up quickly when his head started protesting. He felt empty, and well, that was the case. He looked around a little bit looking for something he recognized, but everything was blurry and vague. And he felt hungry. Very, very hungry.  
  
The he realised the truth. Spike had turned him. And the funny part was, he didn't mind at all. He finally wasn't just the boy who happened to be friends with the Slayer. Nothing more than a butt-monkey. Not any more, Alexander Lavelle Harris was alive and kicking! Okay, undead and kicking. Details. Plus, he had the lover he had wanted for so long; Spike. He vaguely remembered the past night, and grinned at the thought. It hadn't been unpleasant, so to speak.  
  
Then Spike appeared from around the corner.   
  
"Morning luv. Slept well?"   
  
He grinned, and then handed Xander a shirt and pants. "You might need this, seeing the fact that you're naked."   
  
Spike was right, and Xander gratefully grabbed the handed clothes to put them on. They were a little small, 'cause Spike was definitely smaller than Xander.   
  
"What'ya say pet? Up for some dinner?" Xander nodded, and the two vampires walked into the night, ready to kill.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Anya still felt sorry for Xander, but it just didn't work out between them. It was better this way, and she still liked Xander. Just not as a boyfriend.   
  
She walked fast, she didn't really like Sunnydale during the night. You know, with the Hellmouth and the vampires and all. When she heard something behind her, she stopped and turned around. She cursed herself for not bringing a stake, and yelled into the night.   
  
"Get out of here! I'm a demon, and I have a weapon!"   
  
Well, not completely true, but it could've been true. After all, she had once been a demon. Doesn't harm to try and scare other demons away. She expected a demon or a vampire to jump on her, but not Xander. Who was exactly who she saw.   
  
"Xander? What are you doing here, sneaking up on me?"   
  
"Shh Anya, didn't anyone tell you not to lie? You're not a demon anymore, nor do you have a weapon."   
  
Anya felt startled. She'd expect anything but this. What had come over Xander? He was acting… weird.  
  
"Xander, just go home. I don't need a stalker, it's over between us."  
  
Xander smiled cruelly. "You see, that's where you made your mistake. We could've been together, but you ran away. You were scared. You'll be very sorry you ever ran away."   
  
With those words, he vamped out. Anya screamed, but she was frozen and couldn't run away. Xander moved to her, and with one last desperate scream from Anya and a laughing blond vampire behind her he sank his fangs in her neck and fed.  
  
"Xander?" Xander turned around angrily, wondering who was interrupting their meal. Spike paid no attention because he was focussing on Anya. But Xander wasn't, not anymore. He morphed into human face, and looked to see who had stepped from the shadows. He recognised her immediately, of course he did. He had known her for so long, how could he forget her?   
  
"What are you doing here? Get out, you're in danger."   
  
He walked towards her, but she backed away holding a cross. "I saw what you did, you and Spike. Please Xander, I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Tell me what I just saw was a nightmare."   
  
He shook his head. "It wasn't. Sorry Wills, I've changed. You have no idea how great it is! I'm no longer the moron everyone thought I was."  
  
She almost cried. "No. You never were, how could you think that? Besides, you're not Xander. You're a demon who stole his body. Xander's dead. And nothing is gonna get him back!" She threw her cross in Xander's face and with one last look around, she ran away from Xander and Spike.  
  
Spike laughed. "Well done mate, she was shaking like crazy. Gave her the jibbers, you did." Xander grinned.  
  
"And you know what? I loved it. Come to speak of it, I'm still hungry. Anya has always been skinny. Wanna go for some more?" And arm in arm the two creatures of the night walked off to spread terror once again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Xanpet!

Some old same old. Yaddayaddayadda, you get my point. I hope.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Scooby Gang was having a meeting. Everyone was there: Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Tara, Willow. No Anya and Xander, obviously. Willow had called everyone saying that she needed to talk to them. No one had a clue, and they all were curious where Xander and Anya were.  
  
"Well, Willow? What, um, what is it you wanted to talk about with us?" Giles asked.   
He most of all was wondering what had happened, and he was afraid it wasn't good, judging by the look on Willow's face.   
  
"Anya's dead. And Xander got turned."   
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
"What? How? Huh? Willow, could you be more clear?" Dawn said.   
  
"Yes," said Tara, "sweaty, perhaps you should explain this."   
  
Willow sighed. "Spike turned Xander. I don't know how, or when, or why, but Xan's a vampire now. And he killed Anya, I saw him do it. He wanted to kill me too, but I got away. I called all of you right away."   
  
"Yes, but why didn't you tell us what it was about?"  
  
"I…I don't know. I was confused, wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry."   
  
Giles walked to her. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I- I don't understand how this happened. We, I never saw it coming. Spike? And Xander?"  
  
Dawn had started to cry and Buffy tried to comfort her. "Easy Dawnie, it'll be alright." Dawn jumped up and started to yell.   
  
"No! It's NOT gonna be okay! You always tell me it's gonna be okay, but not this time! I- I loved Xander! He was like my big brother! And I'll do everything to get him back, no matter what you say!"   
  
She turned around and ran out the door.   
  
"Dawn, no! Don't!" Tara ran after her, but it was too late, she was out of sight.   
  
"It's okay Tara, I'll go and look for her. You stay her with Willow and Giles."   
  
Buffy ran after Dawn, leaving a crying Willow, a comforting but very sad Tara and a confused Giles, cleaning his glasses.  
  
~~~   
  
Spike was watching Xander killing, and he loved it. He was all his, Xander Harris, finally. How long had he wanted to taste those lips, longing for… passion? Obviously. Sex? Well, duh. But there was something else, deep inside Spike, that had longed for warmth. For a century-and-a-half, he had only felt coldness. Cold comfort.   
  
He had loved Dru more than anything, and he still did, but it wasn't like it used to be. And she had always been cold, from the beginning of their love. It used to be enough, but not long after Dru left him, he wanted something else. Something to replace the empty cold inside his chest.   
  
Xander did something to him, that he couldn't explain. And when his tongue had plundered his mouth, he had wanted more. Much more. So, he had made a plan, to make Xander his. Forever.   
  
God, he was so beautiful when he killed. Full of fire. He was so good at it, and Spike began to think more and more that the Scoobies had never seen the power in the boy.  
  
"Hey, Spike? You up for some dinner? I left you some!" Xander yelled to get Spike's attention, and pointed at the frightened girl to his left.   
  
"She didn't run away, silly bint. Thought you might like her…" Xander made way for his lover, who immediately sank his fangs in the neck of the tiny girl.   
  
This was so much better than being the Scoobies butt-monkey. It had always been "Oh, that's just Xander. He's too clumsy to fight demons; we probably have to save him. Again." He was sick of the sarcasm of the group, always putting him down. It was his turn to laugh now, he was the one who had power.   
  
He looked when Spike fed, and suddenly felt really aroused. He wanted him, right now. Spike turned to human guise again, smelling the air.   
  
"Got something bothering you, luv? Better to take care of it right now…"   
  
Xander forced his tongue in Spike's mouth, and felt satisfied when he heard Spike whimper. He slowly traced his hand down Spike's abdomen, and moaned a little when he felt the vampire shiver. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, losing control completely. The fell over, Xander on top of Spike. He looked into his lover's eyes, and whispered:   
"Mine."   
  
Spike grinned, and said with a cruel grin:  
"No pet. *You* are *mine*. Tonight, and every night." And the two vampires lost themselves in the passion that was finally set free.  
  
~~  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery  
  
"Dawn! Dawn! Damnit Dawn, where are you?"   
  
Buffy had been looking for Dawn for hours, but she couldn't find her. What if she got herself into trouble… Again? She sighed, and yelled.  
  
"Dawn! You get here right now!"   
  
"Relax Slayer. She's out here somewhere. Just don't think she's up for company now…"  
  
Buffy turned around finding Spike sitting on a tombstone.   
  
"Spike! You asshole! You won't make it out of this cemetery tonight, accept for dusted. What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Found me a new playmate. What, you're sad? Well, make me change everything. I can't change time Slayer, nor can you. And you won't get Xanpet back."  
  
"Xanpet?!?"  
  
Spike cursed. Great, wrong thing to say.   
  
"You know, the Whelp? Forgot about him so soon? And there I was, thinking that you cared about him…"  
  
"I do! We all do! We loved Xander, and you turned him into a… a monster! You're gonna pay for this!"  
  
She pulled out her stake, and yanked at Spike. He ducked, and Buffy fell over in the bushes.   
  
"I warn you Slayer, stay away from us. You never appreciated the Whelp, and now it's too late. He's mine. And you can't change that!"  
  
"Spike, you won't get away with this!"  
  
"Oh yes I will. Tell your friends to stay away, don't come and look for us. If they do, I'll kill them. Including you. But I'll make you watch your friends die first. And Xander will be glad to help."  
  
A shocked expression hit Buffy's face. And then anger.  
  
"You won't. We'll kill you…"  
  
"You won't. Trust me, you won't."  
  
"Indeed you won't!" Xander's voice interrupted Spike and Buffy, and they both turned to look where the voice came from.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy yelled, and tried to hug him. He makes a disgusted face, and pushes her back.   
  
"Get out Buffy. You always thought of me as useless. Well guess what, I finally found someone who appreciated me. And vice versa, so leave us alone!"  
Spike and Xander morphed to game face, and they kissed.  
  
"Like gross! Xander, what if we can help you! Trust me, you're not useless! You're not!"  
Xander shook his head, and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I can't trust you anymore. I'm not the boy you used to know Buff, accept it. And leave us alone!"  
  
"I won't! Xander, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I can't let you kill Sunnydale."  
  
She lunged her stake at Xander, but Spike grabbed a stick and hit her on the head, hard, and she dropped.   
  
"But the chip…"  
  
With those words, Xander and Spike left Buffy.  
  
~*~  
  
Magic Box   
Sunnydale, CA  
  
"And then they left. Giles, why could Spike hit me?"   
  
Giles cleaned his glasses, then looked Buffy in the eyes.   
  
"The only logical explanation, Buffy, is that he got it out. And I think that is the case, though I have no idea why."  
  
"I do!" Willow came running into the store, panting.  
  
"He… A demon! The, euhm, an Expatesso demon. I found him yesterday night, in a bar."  
  
"You've been to a bar?"  
  
"To do research! Anyway, I got him to tell me about Spike, and he told me that Spike had wished his chip out."  
  
Buffy sat down. "So, we can't do anything to put the chip back? This is one of the few times I wish we still had the Initiative…"  
  
Giles shook his head. "I should've known. I heard about those demons, they don't act evil at first, granting wishes for free. But they come back to take their price. We could go to the demon Willow found and wish Xander back to normal, but we'll probably have to pay for it. A very high price, according to some stories about those demons. So that option is out of the question…"  
  
"Can't we like, kick his ass and make him grant our wishes?" Buffy stood up, ready to find the demon.  
  
"No Buffy, that would be very stupid indeed. The demon Willow met probably wasn't the only one in town. And a lot of angry demons isn't the best thing you can have."  
  
The three Scoobies were desperate.  
  
~*~  
  
"You think she'll leave us alone?"  
  
Spike and Xander were sitting in Spike's crypt, after they had talked to Buffy.   
  
"Probably not Xan. But she'll stay away for a while, perhaps researching. You know, to get you back. They still believe you're the one you were, all sweet and nice and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they do." iLike he knows who I really am…/i  
  
"What's the matter pet, are you allright?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, just thinking." 


	4. Expawhat?

Some old same old. Yaddayaddayadda, you get my point. I hope.  
  
B*Last time in Happenings*/B  
  
"You think she'll leave us alone?"  
  
Spike and Xander were sitting in Spike's crypt, after they had talked to Buffy.   
  
"Probably not Xan. But she'll stay away for a while, perhaps researching. You know, to get you back. They still believe you're the one you were, all sweet and nice and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they do." ILike he knows who I really am…/I  
"What's the matter pet, are you alright?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Magic Shop  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
"I just…Giles, I miss him! We have to find a way to get him back, 'cause I can't take this much longer."  
  
"I know Willow, we'll find something. Perhaps…"  
  
"Perhaps what?"  
  
"I just got an idea! What if… if we find the Expatesso demon, we might be able to make a, a pact! He still has some business with Spike, so he'll help us we'll have much more chance to get Xander back."  
  
"Giles that great!"  
  
Willow jumped from her chair, all excited.  
  
"We have to do this! Now!"  
  
"I guess you're right Willow. I'll call Buffy, if you get Tara so we can meet here again in about half an hour, so we can make plans. We have to find the demon tonight, their not really day-y types."  
  
Giles nodded again to confirm it for himself, and walked to the telephone.  
  
"Okay, I'll get Tara and we'll be back here as soon as possible. AndGiles…"  
  
"What is it Willow?"  
  
Willow shrugged.  
  
"Thanks, you know. For helping us. You could also let Xander die, because he's a vampire now. But he isn't to me, and I'd do anything to help him. But… it's much easier with your help. So, thanks."  
  
Giles softly smiled at Willow.  
  
"Of course I'll help you. Now go, get Tara so we can start preparing."  
  
She smiled back. "Right away!"  
  
Giles watched as Willow ran out of the store to their place, to get her lover. He shook his head, and turned to the phone to dial Buffy's number.  
  
***  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? This is Giles."  
  
"You have any news?"  
  
"Yes, I happen to have found something. The demon I told you about…"  
  
"Expa-thingy?"  
  
"Expatesso, yes. I think, if we can make a deal with him, we'll be able to save Xander."  
  
"I'll be there. Give me 10 minutes."  
  
"Okay…."  
  
"………."  
  
  
Giles put down the phone and smile. Really Buffy: Action first, talk later. He just hoped she wouldn't be too fast with her actions…  
**  
  
"Tara!?"  
  
"Is that you Willow?"  
  
Tara ran down the stairs, anxious to know if they had found something.  
  
"Did you - Did you find anything? With the research?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Willow explained everything to Tara, and Tara hugged her lover.  
  
"That's great Willow! So, we're going to the Magic Shop right now?"  
  
"Yeah, Giles and Buffy will be there too."  
  
"But…What about Dawn?"  
  
"We can't tell her, not yet. She's at school now, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll leave her a note, to tell her we'll be home for dinner. Giles said we wouldn't go look for that demon until evening, so…"  
  
"Okay, shall we go then?"  
  
**  
  
"Master, mortals are looking for you."  
  
"I know. Let them look. They'll find me."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Silence. You doubt my plans?"  
  
"No sir, not at all, it's just…"  
  
"It's just -what-?"  
  
"Nothing Master. I bow in the dust for your power."  
  
"You better."  
  
***  
  
"Spike? I was just wondering… How did you et your chip out anyway? I mean, you couldn'tdo it by surgery or anything, so…"  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
"Found a Expates-something demon. Grants wishes. He was stupid enough to grant mine."  
  
"Neat! But… He did it for free?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Never heard of that before."  
  
"Me neither. Hey, who cares? I got it out, so who cares about it."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Spike looked aside to see his lover, and saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Xander? Xan? What's wrong luv? Why are you crying?"  
  
He touched Xander's shoulder, but Xander shook his head.  
  
"Don't. I'm okay, really."  
  
"I'm just trying to help!"  
  
"Well, then don't help! Not now Spike, just leave me." And Xander ran out of the crypt, leaving Spike startled.   
  
~*~  
Sunnydale cemetary  
  
Damn this, Spike had no idea! He just didn't understand, ever.  
  
Xander angrily beet up the demons on the cemetery, letting his fury free.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Xander jumped around to see who was yelling at him, and he found himself looking in the face of yet another demon.   
  
"Who the heck are you? Hey, wait a second, I don't care. I just wanna beat you up and kill you!"  
  
The demon grinned.  
  
"Sarcasm will lead you nowhere. And you do not need to know my name. It has no meaning."  
  
"Hey, rewind. What are you talking about?"   
  
Xander was getting irritated, and he was longing to kick this demon's ass out of Sunnydale. And not in a nice way.  
  
"I told you, no sarcasm. It won't help."  
  
"Help me with what?"  
  
"I'm here to collect my price. Nothing is for free, your friend Spike should've known that by now."  
  
"I should've known what?" Spike appeared from the dark, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Xander, do you happen to know what he's talking about?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nope, but he mentioned you, so you probably do."  
  
The demon was getting annoyed. He hadn't come to see the two vampires talk, he was only collecting what belonged to him.  
  
"Spike, you of all the Undead should've known everything has a price. Even wishes. Rule one: never make a wish and let a demon you don't know grant it. You'll pay with what is dearest to you."  
  
Spike started to see what was happening, but when he did it was too late. The demon hit Xander on the head, grabbed him and disappeared in the dark.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He ran after the demon, frustrated and angry. And also afraid he'd loose the one thing he loved after Dru, the boy that gave his unlife colour. But couldn't reach the demon, and when he saw no sign of the demon anywhere anymore, he just fell down and cried. And that's how the Scoobies found him.  
  
~~~~  
Aw, ain't that sad? Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just hang on, there'll be a sequel asap!!! 


	5. Demons and power

Yaddayaddayadda. I do not own. A pity.   
  
  
*Last time in Happenings*  
  
"I should've known what?" Spike appeared from the dark, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Xander, do you happen to know what he's talking about?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nope, but he mentioned you, so you probably do."  
  
The demon was getting annoyed. He hadn't come to see the two vampires talk, he was only collecting what belonged to him.  
  
"Spike, you of all the Undead should've known everything has a price. Even wishes. Rule one: never make a wish and let a demon you don't know grant it. You'll pay with what is dearest to you."  
  
Spike started to see what was happening, but when he did it was too late. The demon hit Xander on the head, grabbed him and disappeared in the dark.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He ran after the demon, frustrated and angry. And also afraid he'd loose the one thing he loved after Dru, the boy that gave his unlife colour. But he couldn't reach the demon, and when he saw no sign of the demon anywhere anymore, he just fell down and cried. And that's how the Scoobies found him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Spike?"   
  
When Buffy and the others found Spike crying, they feared the worst. But it didn't hold Buffy from trying to stake Spike.  
  
"You're a dead man! More dead, anyway! And this time for real!"  
  
She kicked Spike and the face and jumped on him, the stake ready to pierce Spike's heart and kill him.  
  
"Buffy, don't. We might need him."  
  
"You're saying we shouldn't kill the son of a bitch that killed Xander? Give me one reason Giles!"  
  
"Because he might know where the demon's hiding?"  
  
Buffy lowered the stake, and sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right. And I hate it when you're right."  
  
She pulled Spike up, and if he would need any breath he would run short on it now.  
  
"Let's get this straight Spike. You help us getting Xander back, and I won't kill you. Yet."  
  
Spike struggled to get out of Buffy's grip, and when he dropped on the floor he nodded.   
  
"Fine Slayer. You got yourself a deal. But just remember in the back of your head, that we won't be done with you. Xander is the only one that matters now, and we have to work together. I say we let him choose what he wants when he's save and sound. Until then, I'll work with you. Sort of."  
  
"I agree. For now. But I'm not done with you either Spike, don't forget."   
  
Giles interfered, afraid that the Slayer and the vampire would attack each other anyway, and if Spike got killed it'd be harder to find Xander. He pulled Spike and Buffy apart, and tried to keep them separate.  
  
"You'll have to control yourself Buffy. And so will you, Spike. I'm not saying this to protect any of you, but for Xander's sake. He indeed is what matters now. He's my priority, and I hope it's the same with you. Now stop trying to look each other to death, and cooperate. For once in your life… and unlife. Now Spike: where did you meet the demon?"  
  
Spike grinded his teeth.  
  
"In an alley near the Bronze. 'M not sure if he's still there though, but we'll find out if we go now."  
  
"Fine then, let's go. Spike, show us the alley. And remember; one wrong step, one attack, and you're dust. Buffy'll take care of that."  
  
"Whatever mate. I just want Xander back."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Xander woke up in a soggy dungeon, tied to the walls with chains and unable to move. He tried to pull himself free, and when it didn't work he yelled out his frustration.  
  
"Damn this! You ugly demon, come and get it! You're such a dead demon! Man, I wish Spike was here."  
  
When he found out there was no one to listen his calls, he just let his arms hang down. He wished Spike was here, but he also wanted Willow and Tara and Dawn here, Giles, and hell even Buffy. He hadn't told Spike how he felt, how he really felt, because Spike just wouldn't understand. He loved Spike more than anything, he was the first one he really loved, with whole his not beating heart, but he still felt that a part of him was connected with his friends. Former friends. Whatever. He still felt sorta bad about it, about everything. He wanted things to be back like they used to be, and then again he didn't.  
  
Being a vampire was still a little weird for him, and not being every ones butt monkey was definitely a good change. And with the demon inside him the power had come, and the hunger. Always hungry. But he'd get used to it. And yet, he felt like his soul hadn't abandoned him forever. He still wanted to be with his Willow, just because it felt right. But he also wanted to be with Spike. He just had to figure out how to make the best of it. But first, he had to get out of this dungeon and feed. Fast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Master, I think it is time to talk to the vampire and his friends."  
  
"They are not his friends, but they aren't his enemies either. I will talk to them, hear what they have to say. Perhaps kill one. Or all of them."  
  
"You would do great Master, I'm sure."  
  
"Of course I will. But I have to watch out for the slayer. She might be stronger than she looks, just like the others.   
They'll want to have the boy back. I'm ready to give him back. But not for nothing, of course."  
  
A cruel grin got onto the demons lips, and his servant giggled hysterically.  
  
"Oh Master, you'll love that. The girl will be great, her energy is big."  
  
"I know. But so is the boy's. We'll see. We'll just see. Now, I will be gone for a while."  
  
"Yes Master. Have you fed yet?"  
  
"Perhaps I should do that first, yes. Is the boy awake?"  
  
"Yes Master, and his fury will feed you well."  
  
"Then I'll go and pay him a visit, first."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Let me out of here!"   
  
Xander had started to yell again, if it was only to keep him awake. He was really tired, but he wouldn't give up yet.  
  
"I see you have awoken. Good, good. My servant was right then."  
  
Xander looked into the face of the demon that had kidnapped him. Correction, vampnapped him. He switched to gameface, and snarled at the demon.  
  
"Will you let me out of here already? 'Cause I'm really not in the mood for another fight. A shag with Spike, always. But I didn't feel like getting knocked out."  
  
"Silence. When time comes, you'll be gone. Somewhere else than here."  
"Good, 'cause…"  
  
"I never said it'd be a good place."  
  
Xander was surprised, and when the demon placed his hands on Xander's head, he roared in pain.  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Here's where I found 'em."  
  
Spike, Buffy, Willow, Tara and Giles were in the alley where the demon was supposed to be, and were left with nothing. Yet.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't see any demon Spike!"  
  
"And you won't be if you keep yelling like that, Buffy."  
  
Buffy immediately shut up, hurt by the look her Watcher gave her.   
All of them took a look around, and they jumped when they heard a low voice behind them.  
  
"I assume you're looking for me?"  
  
The demon had showed up after all, and he was smiling evilly.  
  
"You're the man. You have Xander, we want Xander. You took him, we'll take him back, you ugly… demon."  
  
Buffy felt hate toward the demon, much, but it didn't seem like the demon was surprised.  
  
"No need to get so verbal Slayer."  
  
"Just trying to make it easy for you to understand."  
  
"Ah, you have power. A lot. So do the others. Two witches eh? Interesting…"  
  
"Care to feel it?"  
  
Willow's eyes flashed black, and it even surprised the demon. For a second.  
  
"Not quite. You're here for a deal, for the boy. Talk. And I'll decide if I like it."  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued! I know, sometimes it gets kinda boring, but I have a little part of the next chapter in mind already. With some turns in the story. Promise! 


End file.
